


Gold Blooded

by orphan_account



Series: Gold Blood In Our Veins, Legends Made Out Of Reality [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :P, Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Cousins, Allura (Voltron) Angst, Allura (Voltron)-centric, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And Sendick, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Coran (Voltron), BAMF Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Backstory, Big Brother Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Blood, Body Horror, Druids, F/F, F/M, Family Angst, Family Reunions, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Empire, Galra Lance (Voltron), Good Haggar (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Implied Sexual Content, Keith's dad is still alive, Kuron (Voltron) Deserves Better, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Mind Control, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Sassy Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), These three are pining messes, Tired Shiro (Voltron), Violence, White-Haired Lance (Voltron), and Haxus, deadass, except for Zarkon, voltron is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura was scared.Scared of what could happen to her paladins. Scared of why the Blue Lion seemed more and more uneasy. Scared of how the resistance was growing stronger and Voltron was just sitting by the sidelines.But she knew better than to let her feelings conquer her actions.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=In which Allura, Lance, and Lotor meet again after 10,000 deca-phoebe of sleeping on Allura's part.(Galtean Lance, Galtean Lotor and a whole bunch of family reunions and backstories)
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Lance & Lotor & Narti & Zethrid (Voltron), Acxa/Ezor (Voltron), Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Allura's Mother (Voltron), Allura & Lance & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Colleen Holt/Sam Holt, Haggar & Lotor (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Original Character(s), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt/Lotor, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Gold Blood In Our Veins, Legends Made Out Of Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551061
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Let This Be The First Ink That Stains The Paper

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you leave a girl alone with her brain cells, storming up ideas and alternate universes?  
> This happens  
> >:)
> 
> FUN FACT - Alteans and Galrans have gold blood, like in mythology. (Ichor)  
> ANOTHER FUN FACT - Alteans have god-like strength in their body no matter their body physique (it could rival a Galran's)
> 
> (this is just a bunch of Family angst and reunions lmao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors spread and it hits Lotor and Lance close to their hearts. This is the start of a new book. A new chapter. Meanwhile, Allura grieves with Coran on a lost civilization. What Allura doesn't know is that maybe a few of her family lives. Keith has found Shiro again but somehow got blasted into space with two Garrison cadets. Hunk is just... contemplating his life choices as we go. And Pidge? She's going to find her missing family no matter what stands in her way. 
> 
> Mhm, let's go lIONSSSSSSSSSSSS

**THE RESISTANCE IS GOING STRONG! BUT IT SEEMS AN OLD OPPONENT HAS ENTERED THE GAME ONCE MORE; ENTER PRINCESS ALLURA AND VOLTRON!**

**By To-Mesa**

**VYLARASA SECTOR; OUTSIDE OF BRYAXIS' ATMOSPHERE**

"Lotor."

 _Ah yes, the 'worried mother' voice._ He wondered when that would make an appearance. Turning to look over his shoulders, Acxa stood there with a worried look on her face. "Have you heard about the rumors?" her words were soft as if approaching a cornered, wounded animal. Turning back to the pad that rests in his palm, he hesitantly nodded. A sigh was heard behind him.

On the pad, the Galaxy News had heard rumors of Voltron making a legendary comeback and Princess Allura of Altea is still alive.

 _That_ \- That is what scared him.

If they were to meet on the battlefield, what would she think of him?

Would she think of him as his father? The Emperor sits on a throne of deaths and lies. That is how his father ruled an empire. 

_He didn't want to be his father._

"Does Lance know about this?" The Prince asked his right-hand woman. Acxa looked at the door and back at him.

"Yes."

"How does he deal?"

A few ticks passed.

"Unwell."

Lotor nodded and raised a hand, a silent gesture to tell her to leave him alone with his thoughts. He didn't look back to know that she had left, the door making a hissing noise as it closes.

Putting his head in his hands, the tab on his lap, he let a few tears go.

▵▾▵

**JAVEENO STAR SYSTEM; ON PLANET ARUS**

Keith stood in the corner of the room, watching Shiro and Allura hit it off immediately. The two garrison cadets kept on glancing at him - but mostly the big guy. The little boy - girl? - was keen on asking Coran question after question with the older man answering them enthusiastically.

His arms were crossed as his thoughts jumbled and tried to make sense. Yes- he had suspected aliens were real. But the thought of an intergalactic war hasn't even crossed his mind for a second. Should've known that they were similar, no matter the species. 

A clap shook him out of his day-dreaming (was it even day in space?) as 'Princess' Allura stood in the middle of the room. "Paladins, please follow Coran. He'll bring you to the armory where you'll suit up and grab your bayards. As for Keith- and Shiro - your bayards... their location is currently unknown but we'll do our best to find it again." The smile on her face told him that she knew _exactly_ where Keith's and Shiro's bayard are.

But her eyes seemed scared as if the location was restricted in her brain, red alarms everywhere.

Shrugging, Keith followed after the enigma called Coran, standing close to Shiro.

They may be in space now but he won't let his brother away from his peripheral vision ever again.

No way.

_He was the only other family figure he had._

▵▾▵

Pidge nudged and joked around with Hunk about the material of the armor, thinking it was made from Vibranium or something like it. Coran jumped into the conversation, looking like a kid who had just made a new friend.

"Oh! You humans know of the metal too?" Hunk gaped as Pidge practically _vibrated_ with excitement.

"This is made from Vibranium?!" She held the armor close to her chest, touching the material. It was soft but durable. It seemed battle-worn but new. The green color suited her, it reminded her of the plants her mom planted around the house. 

Coran nodded, a grin on his face. His fingers fiddled with his mustache (goddamn she _needs_ to know what does he use to make it look so soft-) "It's mined from a planet called Calaeria! Alfor had agreed with the Queen in exchange for the Vibranium." He hummed, reminiscing the old days. "Of course, it's also made with Kryptonites and Vyrens stone! Makes it powerful and durable, especially during battles." 

Hunk was practically on the floor, choking with disbelief.

Pidge didn't know she could vibrate like a chihuahua but she's too caught up in her excitement to care, honestly.

Wearing it, the armor hugged her figure like it was made for her, and her only. It felt comfortable, like a second skin, which you wouldn't expect out of armors.

Taking her bayard, she watched as it changed before her eyes. It glowed neon green before changing into a dagger of sorts. She pushed it forward, just in curiosity - which turned into excitement - as it extended into a grappling hook.

Hunk, of course, didn't miss a beat. "What do you have there?"

Pidge grinned impishly "A knife!"

"No!" Hunk faked a wail.

Pidge cackled like the little gremlin she is as she played with her bayard.

Right then, right there she's reminded on why she's still here and not back home with her mother.

She's going to find her family.

Matt would be right beside him, cracking bad jokes and equally bad flirting on any girl or boy that passed him. She'll joke around with him and play-fight like they always used to. She'll be in the basement with her dad, being his little scientist as her mom calls for them from upstairs to eat dinner. Then she'll play games with her brother until their mom found them, give them a scolding before sending them off to bed.

She's going to find her missing family.

She'll right these wrongs.

Anything that stands in Katelyn Ana Holt's way would _burn_.

▵▾▵

Allura stands in a gallery. Paintings that seemed to be hanged just yesterday, when her father was alive and her mother singing lullabies to her and her brother figures.

She stands in front of a painting that shows a happy family.

Honerva stood beside Alveris, face stern but her eyes warm. The red markings beneath her eyes glowing, a contrast to her dark tanned skin.   
Her mother stood beside her older brother, a grin that could affect anybody near her, the pink markings glowing so brightly that showed her happiness.  
Alveris stood in the middle, the crystal blue markings of his gleaming, his trademark smirk on his face.

She missed them.

Coran stood beside her, a sad smile on his face. Turning to his god-daughter, he puts a reassuring hand on her back.

"Make them proud, Allura."

She nodded, determination settling deep in her bones.

Zarkon _will_ pay.

_She'll swear on Oriande. He won't be free from his betrayal._

▵▾▵

Ezor sent a look towards her mate, who just shooked her head. 

_'It's best to leave them alone for now'_

Zethrid, who stood beside her, growled lowly in her throat, ready to rip the writer's throat. He was the one that started the rumor! Now look at her bosses- they got depression!

Lance patted Kova's fur and gave her back to Narti, who nodded at him as 'your welcome'.

Lotor stood behind Acxa, who sat in the pilot's chair, hands on the control.

"Set course to Algekiras."


	2. Of Cold-Blooded Murderers And Psychotic Ex-Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pain._  
> 
> 
> _That was all he felt._
> 
> _But at the same time, he felt nothing._
> 
> _Numb._
> 
> _Senseless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM Give me some of that good shit.
> 
> WARNING!  
> WARNING!  
> Blood; gore; body horror; implied sexual content; psychotic ex-girlfriends; implied domestic abuse

**" PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, RELAX YOUR MIND, YOU'LL NEVER FIND PEACE IF YOU KEEP ON WAGING WAR WITH YOUR MIND "**

The dagger dug deeper into the man’s shoulder, opening the skin, leaving the muscles underneath naked to the cold atmosphere. The man tried to take in as much air as he could but the claws that gripped his throat had raptured his airways.

His elbows were twisted unnaturally, his fingers frozen and chained to a table.

The figure in front of him held another dagger, clicking their tongue as they circled him like a Baraksa waiting for the right moment to snap it’s prey’s neck. To go for the kill.

"Jahda.”

The claws left his throat and he took too much air at once he was choking. The pain on his shoulder numbed at once. The cold making it hard to even think straight. He was too caught up in trying to make a sense out of his blurred vision and jumbled thoughts - he was only hearing background noises, people muttering, _who were they?_ – he didn’t feel anything.

Until the dagger disconnected his webbed fingers.

The pain shot up his nerves, choking him, over-whelming him. He felt too much and at the same time feeling nothing.

_Numb._

_Senseless._

_But it felt painful- it felt like his very body was filled with boiling water. But it didn’t burn him- it froze him._

_From inside out._

The dagger was sharp, that much was obvious. It cuts through his webbed fingers easily like slicing through the air. His bones were snapped backward, his claws touching his wrist. His spine straightened as the pain somehow enhanced.

_Stop_

**STOP**

**_STOP_ **

_PLEASE_

His voice failed him as the only noises that shuddered through the air were pained gasps and screams and wails and _nobody's going to hear him-_

_Nobody's going to save you, Doll._

The figure was behind him, a clawed hand resting on his only good shoulder. The touch was feather-light, he almost thought he's imagining things.

Warm breath right beside his ear, he could feel the sharp teeth of the figure.

"Pray to your deity, Doll"

Blue eyes darted across the table, to where the other resistance leaders were sat. He, himself had a seat just for him, right next to Zarkon's son. Lifting his gaze, blue meets golden as the woman across the table chuffs silently, to assert dominance. His chest rumbled as he answered, licking his lips and looking towards the other leaders.

The canine-like figure that sat next to the woman across him lets out a curious noise, their slitted eyes mirroring their thoughts.

"And what happened to your arm, Avare?" 

He looked back at his bandaged wrist and his broken fingers. Realizing the little mistake he had overlooked, he snapped his fingers back into place. Some of the Resistance members flinched at the unsettling noise and the image. The leaders barely let out a sound as this was a normal occurrence.

"Nothing, Muna."

They hummed and went back to conversing with the woman who chuffed at him.

The prince beside him lets out an amused sound. Barely noticeable but if you've been with him for over 20 deca-phoebes you would know he was laughing. Lance sent a sharp jab to his cousin who choked on air. The girl that sat next to the prince looked a tad bit worried about the former's health.

"Are you alright?"

Lance raised an arm and hits Lotor at the back of his head and sent a little two-fingered wave to the girl. "He's fine."

The girl nodded, albeit hesitantly, before turning back to the pad that had the latest gossip.

Lotor whipped his head towards him and growled lowly. "Why'd you do that?"

"You need to learn how to respect your elders."

"Please, you're only a couple phoebes older than me, don't let your ego grow just over that."

"Pft. Phoebes of experience more than you."

"You-"

The bang of the door opening from sheer strength broke the duo's usual friendly argument. Lance stood up, his spine straightening as Juno walked through the door, canines showing as she growled. In her palm, a black letter sat, gripped tightly as her claws dug into her skin. Crossing the room with quick, lengthy stride, he grabbed her wrist and opened her claws. He took the letter and sent a confused yet worried look towards Kiaro. The other female shook her head, her black, beady eyes betraying her obvious confusion. 

"WHO DID THIS?!" Juno's voice boomed across the meeting room. The Resistance members settled uneasily in their seats, shifting every tick. Everybody in the Resistance knows that Juno has way too much patience. Whatever - or whoever - that did this made her mad and it could only mean bad news to them. "I don't have time for your games!" She seethed, spit flying everywhere as her eyes narrowed down upon the woman that sat across her, the woman's face neutral.

Lance's finger flitted over to the seal that laid on the letter. Opening it, the contents of the mail spilled onto his palm. There were a typed letter and a few pictures. 

A man - probably a Gyrat, by the long, narrow ears and pale skin - sat in a chair, bleeding to his death as a dagger had impaled his shoulder, making it obvious from the lighting of the picture the light pink muscle underneath his skin. His left arm was bent in a way that was not supposed to be normal, his fingers twisting and laying frozen. He knew much that Gyrats are _not_ flexible in _any way_. 

A pained sound left Kiaro's throat as she took in the picture.

Clacking his teeth, he gripped the base of Juno's throat and dragging her back before she could lunge on anybody.

"Where did you find this?" Lance's breathing was ragged as he questioned the volcanic female.

Spatting in her mouth, her gaze settled onto the letter. "The Archive room. Kiaro was about to send a batch of information into the system before I met her halfway and saw the letter." 

His eyebrows furrowed further.

_Nobody could've gone onto the ship other than registered members of the Resistance._

Lance looked around the room, blue eyes cold as he took in each individual. A few flinched when he looked at them while others tried to cover their obvious unsettled feeling.

He sent a pointed look towards Jaytea and Lotor, who both nodded in return. He raised his voices a few octaves, stern face on. "Whatever you have seen today will be kept among us only. If I hear of this outside of the Resistance's council, I _will_ hunt who decided to run their mouth off and you'll _know_ what I'll do." He flashed his canines just to further claim his warning.

Swerving on his heels, Lance walked through the corridor, his team behind him. 

_This is going to be a long day._

_Fingers tugged at his hair, making him raise his head and stare into beautiful, dark red eyes. It hypnotized him. His surroundings were blurred, everything was falling in and out. He couldn't differentiate reality between fantasy. His hand rested upon the woman's hip, his lips ghosting against her dark red ones. Her canines flashed._

_Her polished nails traced patterns on his bare arms as he kissed his way down. His cold lips pressed against her flat chest._

_Oh, how he had spoiled this woman too much._

_"Come to me, Hunter."_

_Her voice was so melodious- like honey and it was supposed to sicken him. But he felt even more attracted, like a moth to a flame, about to be devoured by danger. Dark, stormy ocean eyes bore into dark, velvet ones._

_It pulled him, it tugged at his heartstrings. He reached a hand towards his lover-_

_And cold air greeted him._

Convulsing, he shoots up from the bed, his eyes wide. His breathing picked up as he whipped his head to look at his surroundings. Cold, blue metal walls greeted him with a few pictures hanging from the foot of his bed. Lance pulled his hand back, curling it around his chest, where his heartbeat is.

Shaking his head, his dyed black hair sticks onto his forehead with his sweat as he tried to even his breathing.

 _Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out_.

Everything around him blurred as he remembered the face of his past-lover. As beautiful as she was, she tried to kill him when he didn't want to kill the child she had taken in. It took him a couple of tries to get away from her abused power but he managed to. Taking in Izrael with him while he slaughtered the other men who tried to come after them both.

Izrael was only 14, a little Altean who had no idea who his parents were. Too young to be dragged into war, not that he could do anything about it.

The hand that curled upon his chest tightened. His claws had protruded and dug into his skin. He watched as the wound heal before doing it again. It was a routine- the pain made it feel like this place was real. It reminded him which one was the reality and which one was fantasy. 

Not like he could get those bloody, red eyes and kissable, red lips out of his mind anyway.

Sighing, Lance raked his hand through his hair.

_Why can't he get her out of his mind?_

Lance walked out of his room, the door hissing as it closed and locked. The clack of his boots against the floor started in a rhythm as he made his way to the dining room, wanting to get some water. What he didn't expect was another victim to nightmare right there against the table.

Dhalia. 

Biting his tongue, he moved past her with swift strides, not in the mood for a conversation. His hand reached for the cold water pack in the cooler and popped it open, taking a huge swig out of it. Lance stared at Dhalia through the mirror that resides on the kitchen table. She sat on the stool, gripping her old time-watch as if she could turn back time. 

_Change the past._

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. The girl sputtered, reaching for her gun until she saw who was with her. She sheepishly smiled at him before taking a sip of her poison.

The way she sat with her legs crossed, her slim hips and her strong arms, her slick hair in a high ponytail, horns protruding from the sides of her forehead, behind her hairline, with her pointed ears, she just reminded him more of her sister.

And he _hated_ it. 

_Despise_ it even.

Dhalia seemed to have read his thoughts as she chuckled humorlessly, her grip on her mug tightening, tension coiling around her muscles. "Do I look so much like _her_ that even _you_ , the _great Godfather_ of the Resistance can't stand to look at me?" She asked, her eyes turning to look at Lance's back which was still turned towards her.

"You know my history with her runs deeper than that." Lance clicked his tongue as he took another swig, the cold water already turning to a warm temperature.

But the thing was- no matter how deep his history was with that woman, no matter how it jabs him in the wrong way to have a person that looked like her clone - he took the girl under his wing. Let her have her own friends, trained her, made her a better version. Lance knew he couldn't judge a person just by their ties or species. He was taught by his father to be fair- give them the benefit of doubt.

He still couldn't help the nagging voice by the back of his head, always pressing negative thoughts into him.

_What if she turns out just like her sister?_

_What if she turns out **worse**?_

_Would she spare you?_

_Would she keep your head in a glass box just for her?_

Shaking his head, Lance turned on his heels, barely sparing the girl another glance as he walked towards Juno's room. The girl needed him more now. " _Goodnight_ , Dhalia" Lance pressed before leaving the kitchen, the Draken was sipping her mug of poison before nodding at her leader.

The blue lion sat in her hangar, barriers up. Yellow eyes vacant.

Even though the machine stood, emotionless, Allura could feel her unsettled feeling,

as if wanting to run away from the castle, to something that called her.

Or _someone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a little book about the world-building I did for this fic?? You know- headcanons, and alien biology and all that jazz.  
> Should I??

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon: Allura's mom, Melenor, Lotor's mom, Haggar/Honerva and Lance's dad, Alveris, are related. Haggar being the eldest, Alveris the middle child and Melenor the baby.


End file.
